This is a multicenter, double-blind placebo controlled trial to assess the effectiveness of DHEA (dehydroepiandrosteron) in female patients with active systemic lupus erythematosus. The primary objective of this study will be to demonstrate improvement in the disease and or its symptoms and to assess the safety and tolerability of 200 mg/day of DHEA.